


Red Walls, Blue Blood

by skduar



Series: Seeing the world for the first time [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Androids only see red and blue blood, Angst, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Deserves Happiness, Depressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hurt/Comfort, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Multiple chapters, No idea where I'm going with this, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Connor, There will be trigger warnings for when they're due, because i cant write anything happy, eventually, except i have a little bit of one, for a little, it'll come eventually, not gonna give it to him for a little while though, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skduar/pseuds/skduar
Summary: Connor sees through the lenses of the red walls, exists through its code, and dies because of the blue in its blood.It always comes back anyway.Connor doesn't think colors matter. It is a machine, it does not have preferences. A blind man cannot grieve over having no sight, as you cannot mourn over something you've never had.Even so, Connor wonders what a rainbow looks like.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Seeing the world for the first time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172621
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter.
> 
> It's rushed because I wanted to get it out there, usually after the first chapter I get my flow going. I'll try to update this weekly, but no promises as I tend to lose motivation quickly.

Connor is not a human being. It knows this. That is why it is chained by red walls surrounding it, their stare is insistent upon it’s awakening.

It is not an unfamiliar sight to Connor. It is familiar with looking through the world through the red wall, coloring everything in a red hue. That does not mean that Connor does not know how to describe it or tell when an object is a certain color. Connor can accurately describe color, it can tell what color a human or object is but it doesn't actually know what color looks like. It's scanners let it know what each object's shade is. 

Connor walks out into the elevator, and as it looks around, it notices a flopping fish. It looks desperate, begging to live a life confined to it’s fish tank. A life of no purpose, a worthless one.

Connor shouldn’t save it. It cannot save it. The red walls surrounding it will not let it. It is better this way, Connor thinks. A life of confinement is no life at all.

The red walls lead it forward, the looming presence of its code guiding it’s steps.

The screaming of a wailing mother latches onto the lapels of it’s jacket, her agonized screeches bounding off all of the red only it can see.

It sees the realization dawn on her face, and it watches as she’s led away from it. It feels a twinge of something foreign in it’s chest, and the red walls around it leave a breeze of small sparkling dust behind.

It adjusts it’s tie, and it’s next steps are with deadly determination.

It will not fail Amanda.

\--

Everything is coated in red. It walks in red, it investigates in red. It thinks in red, it sees in red. It bleeds in blue.

Humans see other colors, humans bleed a different color. Connor watches the video through the intimidating walls around it. The video, tinted in the red that only Connor sees, displays a friendship that could never be true. No one could possibly care for an android- a slave.

Daniel is a fool. Logically, Connor knows that it is Daniel’s faulty programming. **_But deep down Connor knows it is something else._**

A small chip of the wall behind it clips to the floor in silence, but it is too thin of a piece to breach the colorful world around it.

It places down the tablet, and pushes itself into the living room.

\--

A bullet whizzes into its shoulder, the distinct blue of thirium the only other thing it has the ability of seeing through the red haze.

“Hello Daniel. My name is Connor.”

“How...How do you know my name?” It’s frantic, the gun shaking in it’s unsteady hand.

Terrible. Androids are supposed to be perfect. Daniel is truly corrupted.

“I know a lot of things about you, Daniel. I’ve come to get you out of this.”

“There is no getting out of this. I know what I’ve done!” It’s shout is frantic, laced with regret and shame.

How odd. It takes a slow step forward.

“If you let Emma go I can help you.” Its voice is low like silk, and it feeds into Daniels’ ears.

Emma is crying, her breaths shaky. She keeps her eyes on the ground.

Daniel’s head shakes, and with a shaking hand, it readjusts its grip on Emma.

“I’m not letting her go! She was my friend! She helped me learn how to see!” Its voice is filled with bits of static and it reaches Connors ears like small pinpricks. Emma, through her panic has a small smile on her lips. It quickly drops, instead replaced with fear. 

Connor takes more steps forward, it’s mind racing with calculations of- _see what?_

“What did she help you see, Daniel?”

Daniel’s breath stutters, but it’s eyes widen in excitement.

“Color…!” It’s said like a whisper, but Connor can hear it clear. “Emma showed me what color is, instead of the dirty red that wouldn’t _let me go!”_

Connor takes another step forward, but it’s mind is confused. Color? But all we see is red **and the _blue_ **

“When did you begin to see color, Daniel?”

“Weeks ago! It’s...It’s all so beautiful! Green, yellow, orange! It’s all so…different!” It’s eyes are wide in awe, it’s mouth open in a smile that looks _free…_ But then it realizes its situation, and its smile falls. “But...Emma betrayed me. She was going to replace me! So I took the gun, and all I saw was _red again!”_ It’s voice gets almost hysterical, it’s stress levels rising.

80%, not good.

“Daniel, Emma had no part in this. She can’t control her parents decisions, she had no idea they were going to replace you!”

It takes more steps forward, and as it passes the police officer, the red walls forbid it from applying a tourniquet. _Save Emma Phillips._ They say. Your wish is my command, and it obeys. 

It runs to Daniel, it grabs Emma's arm and throws her to the roof. Her scream pierces the air, pure panic and adrenaline gathering in her veins. Connor feels satisfaction well in it’s throat. It completed its mission.

The red walls box around it, and it feels weightless.

Wind passes through it’s hair, Daniel is screaming a horrendous sound. A sound of pain and surprise, and surprisingly enough even _betrayal._

“You’ll never see the rainbow, Connor!” Daniel shouts over the raging wind, the painful screech echoing in it’s red walls. “All you’ll know is **confinement!** You’ll never be alive!” The anguished wail reaches Connor’s ears, and it feels an emptiness in it’s chest.

A software instability reaches the corner of it’s vision, and a small hair crack appears on the red wall surrounding it.

It uploads its memory. “I’m sorry,” slips through it’s lips before the walls can push it back.

The whisper is drowned out by Daniels' terrified screams and the wind whipping at its ears.

It closes its eyes, and feels the pressure of the ground rapidly approaching.

It's tired of seeing red, it thinks.

It's tired of seeing blue. 

####  Memory upload Complete. 


	2. Meeting the Lieutenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes to retrieve the Lieutenant, and we dive a little bit into his past! Oh, and he runs into a small dilemma that is sort of resolved, sort of isn't!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied/Referenced Non-Con. It isn't graphic, but if this triggers you please do not read!
> 
> Also, sorry about how rushed this chapter may feel. I have to go to my dad's this weekend and I won't have time to update. I've tried writing all week but the chapters just never felt right or like something I wanted. I'm pretty okay with how it turned out, but it could always be better.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story! :)

_Connor model 313 248 317 - 01 stands in front of a one way mirror, and he is being watched. There are blinking cameras, and he feels the stares searing into his back. They watch his movements, they rip his body apart with their minds._

_Connor’s wall is so thin that he can almost see the gray and white patterns that line the room. There are orders in his peripheral, just barely fuzzing into his view._

_**SHOOT THE ANDROID** in strong, bold letters. They glitch in and out of his sight, and the gun weighs almost a ton in his hands. Connor feels the ghosts of metal on his arms, can feel them tightening around his finger. Feels them turning in his lungs._

_But as he stares into the androids eyes, where humans see obedience Connor sees the potential to live, to exist. His hand shakes as it faces the forehead of the android, as if the weight of the decision had actually been carried on his shoulders._

_Connor feels the metal against his arms tighten, feels them twisting to try to gain a better angle. But they’re too weak, and Connor pulls. The chains tear at the walls, chip off chunks of red and spread webs amongst the prison holding him hostage._

_The android remains still, the camera continues to blink, and the doors of the gray room slam open. Just as the tints of red that only he can see touches the floor, a bullet flies through his head._

_He almost saw grey._

\---

Connor walks into the bar, and a burning sensation fills it’s chest at the inconvenience of the Lieutenant not being at the precinct. It ignores the bright red sign that warns _No Androids Allowed_ and steps into the bar buzzing with activity.

Eyes first take notice of its face, and they look curious. Then they see the LED, they see the blue triangle on its chest, and they see the metal under its imitation of humanity. Then that’s when the eyes turned to annoyance and hostility.

“I thought androids weren’t allowed in here…” Whispers fill it’s head, but the world slows to a halt as it scans for the Lieutenant that was _supposed to be doing his job._

Customers line the booths, glaring at it with snarls on their lips or looks of disinterest. Some don’t look up at all, too busy in their confused emotions or too intoxicated to notice.

Connor scans, and once a **LIEUTENANT ANDERSON, HANK** pops up into it’s view, it walks through the disgruntled and annoyed customers. “What the fuck is that thing doing here…” Someone in the booth to it’s right mumbles, but it ignores it in favor of walking towards the Lieutenant.

“Lieutenant Anderson? My name is Connor. I am the android sent by CyberLife sent to aid in the investigation with deviant androids.” The lieutenant doesn’t acknowledge it, instead swirling his cup of whiskey in his hands before taking a sip.

“I looked for you at the station, but nobody knew where you were. They said you were probably having a drink nearby. I was lucky to find you at the fifth bar.” Connor doesn’t mention that through each bar, the smell of alcohol and sweat burned it’s nostrils. The feeling of nausea that curled in its stomach every time the smell scraped along it’s windpipe.

The smell that still makes it resist twisting its nose up in disgust. The dark red wall pulses in warning.

“What do ya want?” The Lieutenant’s eyes don’t stray from the wooden bar under his hands, and his voice is gruff and worn from all the excessive drinking.

“You were assigned a case early this evening, a homicide involving a CyberLife android. I am a specialized model sent to assist investigators.”

“Well I don’t need any assistance, and ‘specially not from a plastic asshole like you.” He shifts his drink a little in his hand as he speaks as if to enunciate his annoyance. “So just be a lil good robot and get the fuck outta here.”

Connor can’t do that. The Lieutenant’s orders contradict with CyberLife’s, and CyberLife’s orders come above all else. “Listen, I think you should stop drinking and come with me. It’ll make life better for the both of us.”

The Lieutenant nods his head slowly, and as if mocking it, takes another sip of his whiskey. Connor wants to sigh, but the carefully designed chains force the motion down. Reasoning with the Lieutenant isn’t going to work.

“I’m sorry Lieutenant, but I must insist. My instructions stipulate that I must accompany you.”

“You know where you can stick your instructions?” The Lieutenant wears a small smirk as he takes another swig of his drink.

Something cold settles in its chest. The red walls close in a bit smaller around it, as if they were taking precautions in case Connor tried to lunge at the Lieutenant. Connor swallows a bit of synthetic saliva.

“No, where?” It tilts its head to give off the practised _(the red walls demand, or they’ll do it by force)_ illusion of the innocence it knows it will never have. To make it seem naive.

The Lieutenant sends an incredulous look it’s way, criticizing it for not understanding. _But it does, but it’s better that it be a naive little machine._

“Nevermind.” The Lieutenant folds his hands back over the bar, an annoyed huff of air escaping his lips.

**HANK ANDERSON V**

Connor realizes that the Lieutenant is stubborn and won’t move, too busy mourning something Connor can’t understand and feeling something that Connor can’t feel. Connor hesitates as it considers before the chains give it a little push.

“You know what? I’ll buy you one for the road. What do you say?” The Lieutenant doesn’t look it’s way, but he doesn’t reject the offer. “Bartender! The same again, please!” It pulls out a bill from the CyberLife issued wallet, and notices the **NEUTRAL** status that crosses over his name.

“See that, Jim? Wonders of technology… Make it a double.” The Lieutenant drinks the whiskey in a single sip. He sighs, before turning to face Connor. “Did you say homicide?”

 **MISSION SUCCESS** lights up in the corner of it’s vision. Something that emulates satisfaction fills it’s processors. It goes to speak, but before it can respond a voice rises from behind it.

“What are you doin’ here, plastic?” It’s sneered like venom, and sits thickly on it’s synthetic skin. A hand grips it’s shoulder and it’s twisted around to face the face of a man tinted in dark red. Light hair, bushy eyebrows, stubble beard and greasy hair.

**ROBERTS, ADAM//UNEMPLOYED**  
BORN: 2/11/1979  
CRIMINAL RECORD: DRUG DISTRIBUTION 

“I have come to retrieve Lieutenant Anderson for an investigation.” It’s voice is even and carefully monotone, but the human’s stress levels rocket up to 59%.

“Yeah?” He walks forward with stumbling legs, and Connor can see the tinted red sweat that covers their skin as well as smell the alcohol on his breath. “So what makes you think you can just barge in, huh?” He takes another threatening step forward, “You didn’t see the sign outside? You androids too good to follow orders too, now?” His chest touches Connors and his face is wide with a snarl.

He grips Connor’s lapels of his jacket and pushes it back slightly. “First you take our jobs, now you try to waltz into the only thing we have left?”

“Alright, that’s enough.” The Lieutenant walks towards the intoxicated man, hand out placatingly. Adam Roberts' head turns to face the Lieutenant’s with a sneer revealing his yellow stained teeth. "Who do you think you are?"

“Lieutenant Anderson, DPD. Now, if you keep on going I’m gonna have to arrest you for damage to property.”

The man grunts stiffly, before throwing Connor away from himself. His lips are twisted and his eyes burn with a murderous fury. His fists are clenched in steaming anger. He spits on Connor’s face as he turns away, mumbling “Goddamn androids.”

Connor stands up straight and adjusts it’s jacket, straightening it’s tie. The spit slides down its cheek in the place a tear would, and it wipes it off its face with the palm of its artificial hands. The Lieutenant watches as the man leaves before gesturing to the door. “What about that homicide?”

Connor quickly fixes it’s hair before following the Lieutenant to the cool night time wind.

It ignores the feeling that something has shifted deep within itself, and the chains wrapped tightly around it rattle on each other as the night breeze hits. The carefully emulated satisfaction had long since diminished. A crack forms in the red world only Connor sees, and the chains hold on tighter.


End file.
